Stronger
by meganmanson007
Summary: Moriah and Miranda have no idea what they have gotten into when they are attacked by death eaters near their home. They go through the hard times and good times. What will happen? OC/FRED OC/GEORGE *Rated M For Language and later chapters ; *
1. Prologue

**Hullo. :D My name is Megan :) This is my first fan fiction but, I am not new to the sight. I read it all the time :) Well be brutal (not too mean i hope). JK ROWLING OWNS THE KNOWN CHARACTERS (lucky duck...) :{P **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

**"Loose lips sink ships." - XO ;****Fall Out Boy**

****MORIAH POV****

I was currently walking along the dirt trail behind our house with my bestfriends, my twin; Miranda and a girl that is just like a sister; Alyssa. She would kill you if you called her that though, so we call her Lyssa. Lyssa and Miranda were currently looking at a butterfly that was flying by when I heard the strangest noise. Then I heard it numerous times, then footsteps. About ten minutes later I heard four sets of footsteps. I caught up with Miranda and Lyssa.

"You guys, stay quiet but I hear footsteps behind us. Keep walking but, stay calm." I whispered in their ears. They nodded and looked around casually. We continued being "casual" for a little bit. I heard the foot-steps speed up, so I gestured to the girls that we speed up.

"Where are you going lovelies?" One of the people yelled back from behind us. We all froze and looked behind us. There were-I shit you not three scary looking dudes and a crazy lady.

"Run." I said to Miranda and Lyssa. They looked at me as if I smoked crack.

"When?" Miranda asked quickly as the people were getting closer. I could almost make out their faces.

"Now." I said and took off. We all ran like bats out of hell to the path that leads back to the house.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" I heard the lady yell. I looked over to the others and saw the light leave Lyssa's eyes. She looked at me for a fraction of a second and fell to the ground. The crazy lady laughed as Miranda and I sped up finally seeing the house. The tears flew off of my face as we ran through the field behind our house. Miranda sobbed as best as she could while running. These things kept comming at us. They kept saying really odd words and things came at us.

"Moriah, whats going on?" Miranda asked as she stopped running. I ran ahead of her, surprised at the sudden stop. I turned around to see about halfway through the field there were three more guys but, they were fighting the other people. The "bad" people turned into black...cloaks or something and... flew... away. One of the "good" guys was... I think hit with something. He was holding his side and the two other guys had their hands on his shoulders. Most likely asking if he was okay.

"Moriah, we don't know these people...LYSSA!" Miranda suddenly gasped and I'm assuming that is what caught the guys attention. The men turned their heads towards us, they whispered back and forth. The man with black, messy hair, that was injured walked over to us first.

"You wanna run over to see her?" I asked quietly. Miranda shook her head no. I understood, we both knew that she was gone. Our bestfriend here one second and gone the next. I pulled her in for a hug. She collasped in my arms, I fell to the ground with her. Her sobs echoed the whole field. The men came up to us and looked sadly down on Miranda. She held onto me as if her life depended on it.

"Our friend..." I said capturing their attention. "Our bestfriend...her body is just up the path..." Miranda sobbed harder, she always was a big softie.

"Whats your name?" A man with sandy brown hair and scars across his face.

"I'm Moriah and this is Miranda." I told them refering to the girl in my arms.

"My name's Remus Lupin, this is James Potter, and Sirius Black." He said in a friendly way. The one; James kneeled down to my eye level.

"You need to listen to me very carefully," I nodded.

"Come with us and ask questions later."

"What?" I questioned.

"Later." The other named Sirius stated. I reluctantly nodded.

"Come on Miranda," I whispered and she got up. Mascara and eyeliner ran down her face so she resembled a troll. I smiled softly at her.

"You look like a troll," I told her. She smiled sadly.

"Like you look any better," she laughed.

"Okay Miranda, hold onto my arm and Moriah hold onto James's." Remus gestured for us.

"I'll go... take care of it." Sirius said slowly. I held onto James's arm as Miranda got onto Remus's.

Out of nowhere I felt like my body was being pulled into my belly button and we dissappered with a pop.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...what do ya think? Let me know! Click the button down here in the crotch to review! :D **It will get better**<strong>


	2. For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic

**Ello, loves. We meet again at last. You know the drill JK ROWLING owns this awesome sauce stuff. I'm watching POA right now so that is also my inspiration(:**

* * *

><p>"I never wanted to say this<p>

You never wanted to stay,

I put my faith in you, so much faith

And then you just threw it away,

You threw it away"

- For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic; Paramore

**MIRANDA'S POV**

We ended up on the street in...ENGLAND! What the fuck is going on? Who the fuck are these people? Moriah is such a dumbass for making me come with her. The guys started walking towards the house complex, I fell instep with Moriah.

"You are such a dumbass," I whispered.

"You just noticed that?" she laughed.

"We don't know these people," I said in her ear.

"Oh...right. Chill out Randi, it will all work out," she said back to me. Then there was a noise that sounded like bricks sliding apart and another house appeared in the complex.

"What the hell is that?" Moriah blurted.

"Questions later," James chuckled.

"Its later," Moriah smirked as we all walked up the sidewalk to the house. What the fuck is going on? I sighed as we went up the stairs. This makes no fucking sense, not even the slightest and to top it all off Lyssa is gone. I miss her so fucking much already. I felt a tear slide out of my eye and Moriah looked over at me sadly. She put her arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Okay, well this is 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius's house," Remus stated opening the was a violet vase right next to the door that Moriah stubbed her toe on. She grunted and held her right foot, she hobbled after James and Remus down the hallway. The floors were lined with a light wood and the walls were a dark grey color. We walked farther down the hallway which led to a more open area with dark wooden doors and a stair case that led up two stories.

"FRED GIDEON WEASLEY! GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" A lady with short, bushy red hair came out of a room of which I assumed was the kitchen. She looked the guys and then us.

"Oh you girls must have been the misson. My name is Mrs. Weasley. Are you hungry?" Mrs. Weasley rushed out polietly and stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley. My name is Miranda and this is Moriah," I said shaking her hand respectively then letting go. "Regarding the food, no thank you I'm okay."

"I'm not hungry either," Moriah said quietly.

"Is it time to ask question yet?" I asked James and Remus.

"I su-" Remus was cut off by a popping noise. Mrs. Weasley yelped in fright as two identical red head boys appeared behind her.

"JUST BECAUSE YOUR 17 DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERYTHING!" She yelled at them and stalked back into the kitchen. The red headed boys laughed at their antics. James and Remus shared a small chuckle.

"For everything eh?" Moriah whispered into my ear. We both were giggling. I mean come on...whipping you wands out for EVERYTHING, really? Hehe. The giggle fit must of caught the red head's attention because they looked at us with curious eyes.

"And who might you ladies be?" The taller of the two slinked over to us.

"Who's asking?" Moriah asked fake sweetly.

"Fred Weasley, and what is your name?" Fred flirted with Moriah. He went to kiss her hand but she pulled it back.

"None of your fucking buisness," Moriah stated fake sweetly again. James had to stifle a laugh at Fred's rejection.

"My lady I do believe-" Fred started.

"It's our buisness," the other boy finished finished. I am so glad we don't do that.

"Back off," Moriah said false sweetly.

"For now. What is your name?" Fred turned to me.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked with a bitchy tone. Moriah knew I messing with them because I am rarely bitchy.

"Don't tell her, tell me," The other boy scooted more towards me.

"Eh, I guess. My name is Miranda Davis but, call me Randi," I said nicer. The other boy smiled at me.

"That's a pretty name," He said as I blushed slightly. "My name's George Weasley."

"Nice to meet you, George," I said as he kissed my hand. I felt my face heat up.

"Awuh." Moriah said with fake sincerity.

"Shut the fuck up," I snapped at her. She laughed at me as George let go.

"Love, are you going to tell me what your name is?" Fred asked her. She sighed in defeat.

"Ugh. My name is Moriah Davis," she sighed loudly.

"Moriah. That's a very unusual name," he said in a teasing manner.

"I'm an unusual person," she responded quickly.

"Alright, since we have introductions out of the way, lets head into the kitchen," Remus ushered Moriah and I into the kitchen.

"Until we meet again, my love," George said to me as he went up the stairs.

"My heart beats only for you," Fred told Moriah as he walked into the kitchen first, then Moriah with James, and lastly me.

When I walked in Mrs. Weasley was making some tea and there was a girl with purple hair sitting at the table taking to another girl with kinda frizzy hair. The purple haired girl greeted Remus with a simple kiss on the lips and a hug. The girl with kinda frizzy hair smiled at them with envy and looked at us. She looked shocked at first but stood up.

"My name is Hermione Granger," she told us. She held out her hand to me, I shook it and smiled. Then she held it out for Moriah who shook it kindly. "It is going to be difficult having two sets of identical twins in the house."

"Oh you mean Fred and George. There a bit off," Moriah said in an offhand manner.

"There my sons and I even think there a wee bit off," Mrs. Weasley laughed. Moriah laughed along with her, the purple haired girl came over to us and stuck out her hands.

"My name's Tonks, don't call me anything other than that," she said, kind of threatening us. We shook her hands in an awkward crossing manner.

"Nymphadora please, don't scare the poor girls," Mrs. Weasley said pouring her tea.

"Don't call me that," she demanded. Tonks dropped our hands and her...HAIR TURNED RED.

"What the fuck?" Moriah blurted out.

"Language," Mrs. Weasley scolded lightly sipping her tea.

"Oh, right," Tonks shook her hair and it turned back purple.

"What the hell is going on?" Moriah asked.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do you think? Do you like how I played out the meeting with the people and the twins (Moriah and Miranda). Let me know down here in the crotch. <strong>

**(:**


End file.
